DemiWhat?
by MaxRide05
Summary: Rick Riodran wrote of those half-mortals with ADHD and Dyslexia. More commonly known as Demigods. But what about the others? Those said to have Aspergers? DemiTitans.


**Rick Riodran wrote of those half-mortals with ADHD and Dyslexia. More commonly known as Demigods. But what about the others? Those said to have Aspergers? DemiTitans.**

**Based on the idea that maybe some of the Titans not in Tartarus had children with mortals – Prometheus for example after being freed by Hercules – and that the Titans are essentially different to gods, particularly the Olympians, so their offspring would be too.**

**I don't own the Cinnamon Challenge, and to my knowledge there's no organisation called the Aspergers Association for Greater London. I also mean no offence to anyone who's not an Aspie – i.e. a Neurotypical. If you yourself are an Aspie then I'd love to hear from you.**

"_Smile! You're on Candid Camera!"_

Your smile is as fake as Cammy Townsend's bottle blonde hair.

Then you barge past your peers who were videotaping something called the Cinnamon Challenge before they'd come across you. Alone. Eating your lunch in an empty corridor.

Now that wouldn't be such a bad thing if you'd had friends who liked you enough to eat with you. But you don't. This isn't the first time you'd thought it but… secondary school sucked. Primary school… had been a little better – less teasing, slightly more friends – but not the best.

You go home. Greet your aunt.

"Had a nice day at school?"

You wince, back turned to the only blood relative you have in the world. Hesitate then nod. Technically not a lie. It had been nice – the first few seconds after stepping through the gate. School is something you don't want to remember when you're not actually there. Especially when you are at home. They should never mix.

"Good." She doesn't know... She asks the same question every day, never receiving a verbal answer from you (as you can't quite bring yourself to actually lie to her), but she doesn't push it. For that you are glad. It was tiresome enough trying to act normal at school but home too… that would be too much.

"Now come eat." You hope to God it isn't some tofu concoction; you've had enough of feeling nauseous for one day.

Your life is fairly mundane. You are an actor, putting on a show that every and anyone can see. It's a one man show. Tickets half off till Tuesday. (You hate Tuesdays; double maths, ugh.)

The one bright spot is waking up in the mornings. It's weird (like everything about you – from your scraggly hair to your crooked teeth) but you just love those moments before the sun rise. Moments when the sky is undisturbed by that great big ball of flaming gas.

And then it comes. A leaflet in the post. A leaflet advertised to: **All those who've ever felt isolated. Lonely. Confused. **

They got it all in one go. It 's from an organisation called the** AAGL: Aspergers Association for Greater London.**

You decide to go.

You're still not sure if it was the best decision of your life or the worst. Because it lead you to _them_. And _they_ were soldiers in a war.

They crowned you a child of Eos and made you fight.

And when you fight (not for real, but in training) you do so with a smile.

Because the others – DemiTitans was it? – can see through the mist too. They saw the shifting letters of the leaflet that started it all – _**ignorant neurotypicals, blind mortals**_ – and they could sense things. They could do things mortals could never dream of (granted they didn't tend to glow whenever they were content like you tend to do but still).

They were just like you – not carbon copies, but they understood… what it was like. Everything from the social awkwardness to the sensory problems.

And when it comes down to it, on the _Princess Andromeda, _in the hazy morning light of your true mother you don't abandon ship like some Demigods did at the sight of the half-mortal son of Poseidon. No, you run to get reinforcements. You spy Chris – the little one, not the traitor Rodriguez – in a crumpled daze on the stairwell that Jackson had come from and you take his hand. You tell him that you're going to fight and if he doesn't want to then… then that's alright but it'd be best if he left the ship now. He doesn't so you both stand.

You both stand to fight your enemies (wherever they may be, if they will even come) because for once in your lives you belong. And to Tartarus with them if the Olympians think you will let that go.

**Concrit is much appreciated. Once again I didn't mean to offend anyone whether you're an Aspie (and sorry if you don't particularly like that name) or a NT. This is simply an idea I had and this is the best fandom to write it in. **


End file.
